1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a makeup supporting device, a makeup supporting system, a makeup supporting method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for supporting facial makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a way of facial makeup (hereinafter, simply referred to as “makeup”) is diversifying. It is difficult, particularly for a person who has insufficient knowledge about the makeup, to select proper makeup from countless options. This is because it takes an enormous amount of time and effort to actually try every makeup to determine and compare the makeup.
In view of the above, for example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose technologies for generating and presenting a simulation image of a face when the makeup is applied. In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, there is acquired an image obtained by photographing a face of a makeup target (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “face”) (hereinafter, such an image is referred to as a “facial image”). In the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2, an image indicating a makeup state in which the makeup is applied to the face (hereinafter, referred to as a “makeup image”) is superimposed on the facial image to generate a simulation image and display the generated simulation image. Hereinafter, the generation and display of the simulation image is referred to as a “makeup simulation”.
In the technology of PTL 1, a setting of correction concerning the makeup image included in the displayed simulation image can be received from a user.
According to the technologies of PTLs 1 and 2 (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional technologies”), suitability of the makeup can be determined without actually applying the makeup. That is, the proper makeup can be selected with less time and effort. According to the conventional technologies, the user can easily perform the makeup simulation with respect to the makeup in which default makeup prepared as a makeup simulation target is corrected (hereinafter, referred to as “corrected makeup”).
Incidentally, the corrected makeup may include a corrected makeup that another user wants to try. For example, there is a corrected makeup created by a famous makeup artist or a corrected makeup that is performed by many users to be becoming a new fashion.